


he's the tear in my braces

by tylerrjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Braces, M/M, both of them have braces, momma dun - Freeform, super cute and awkward, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler's good at sheet music. josh is even better. tyler doesn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's the tear in my braces

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proof read this

"Okay," he nodded, biting his bottom lip as he nodded. "I'll see you later then." Tyler turned quickly to hide his grin and pink cheeks before scrambling down the hallway as the bell had rang already.  
Tyler couldn't believe that Josh Dun invited him to his house. Josh Dun. It was only to help him with his sheet music - as they were in the same class - but if was still huge to Tyler. He was a few minutes late for English class but the teacher wasn't even there yet so it didn't matter. He sat in his assigned seat and prepared for the the lesson.  
•  
Josh didn't need help with sheet music. He knew he was the best in his class - possibly even his grade - at reading it. But he needed a reason for Tyler Joseph to come to his house and music was the only class they shared. He looked at the clock above the projector. It read 3:03. Two minutes left to this class and then one forty minute class after that. Then, he would get to see Tyler.  
•  
Twenty three minutes left, Tyler thought as he stared up at the clock on the wall. His eyes were wide and his mouth was ajar. He obviously wasn't paying attention to his teacher who was delivering a lesson on why The Axis lost World War II and found more interest in thinking about that evening and running his tongue over his braces.  
His braces were new. He only had them about two and a half weeks so he was still getting used to them. He wasn't self conscious or embarrassed by having them as some people would be, mostly because the boy he liked had them too and he found them adorable. The way they showed off Josh's smile. His beautiful smile that made his eyes wrinkle up at the edges. Tyler bit his tongue, smiling as he thought about it.  
•  
Josh didn't think he had ever jumped up that quickly when the teacher told the class they were dismissed early. He sped down the stairs to his locker and packed his school bag. By the time the bell had rang to signal the end of the day, he was swinging his bag onto his back.  
The first person of the hoard of students running down the stairs was none other than Tyler.  
He didn't notice Josh when he ran to his locker so he took the liberty of walking over to Tyler. "Hey," Josh introduced himself from behind Tyler which made him jump and apologise for how long he was taking. Josh assured him that it was okay and to take all the time he needs.  
•  
Tyler's face was burning. He knew it was visible, mostly because Josh's mom asked if he was too warm when he got into her car. He silently shook his head. Josh's mom asked more questions and Tyler replied with mostly one-word and vague answers. He knew she was being polite but he was too shy to even glance to his left at Josh, nevermind talk around him.  
Tyler began to panic silently at the thought of teaching Josh as they arrived at the Dun house. It was too late now. "You boys make yourself comfortable in Josh's room and I'll bring some snacks up," Josh's mom told them and unlocked the front door.  
•  
Josh regretted asking Tyler to come over by the time he reached the top of his stairs. It was stupid. What did he think would happen? All that would happen is that they would sit in Josh's room and Tyler would tell Josh stuff he already knew.  
•  
"Thank you, Mrs Dun," Tyler smiled up at Josh's mother when she put two plates holding sandwiches on Josh's desk. She smiled politely before leaving them both alone. That was one good thing about Josh's parents not knowing he liked boys too, they left him alone with boys in his room.  
"Study break, then?" Josh asked, looking at the food in front of them. Tyler nodded and ate wordlessly. They ate in silence for about two minutes before Josh had to break the silence.  
"T-thanks for helping me and stuff." Tyler shook his head.  
"It's fine. You seem to be learning quite quickly anyway so it's not too bad," Tyler laughed a little, enough to show his teeth.  
"You have a little," Josh pointed at his own teet, letting out a small laugh. Tyler looked confused. "Like lettuce or something. Caught in your braces."  
"Oh, God," Tyler mumbled and tried to pick it out.  
"It happens to me all the time, let me help you," Josh let out another one of his laughs and Tyler could feel himself melting. Josh's fingers were touching his lips ever so lightly, he was so close that he could feel the warmth radiate from him.  
•  
Stop, Josh, you're too close, you're freaking him out. Josh ignored his head as he leaned in to help with Tyler's braces. He used this as a chance to touch Tyler's lips with his fingertips. After a few seconds he looked up at Tyler. "It's uh, gone." Tyler's cheeks were red and he looked a bit distant but not uncomfortable.  
Do it, Josh's brain told him. Just move a little closer. This time, Josh listened. He was kissing him. And Tyler was kissing him back.  
•  
Holy shit. Josh Dun was kissing him. Tyler had to try and hold himself together. He failed doing this when he felt Josh's hands on his hips as his breath hitched in his throat. Tyler's eyes were closed so he felt up Josh's forearms until he reached his shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around Josh's neck.  
They continued to kiss for a fee monents more before they heard a click and both felt a sharp tug on their teeth. Tyler tried to pull away but he couldn't. "Fuck," Tyler tried to say but it came out as "Uck". Their braces were tangled.  
•  
It happened a lot, a piece of Josh's braces would come loose. All he had to do was slot it back into place usually. It was a little more complicated when it was caught in the boy you were making out with's braces.  
Josh held Tyler's chin as Tyler kept pulling, hurting then both. Josh let out a sound that resembled the word "wait". Fuck this was embarrassing.  
Josh found how the metal had gotten lodged, now he just had to get it out without hurting them both. He held Tyler's jaw and slowly pulled his mouth away.  
Josh sat back when they were both free, fixing the metal back into place. Tyler watched him, rubbing the front of his mouth. "You should really get that fixed," he said, laughing. Josh grinned and kicked his shin lightly.


End file.
